Auslly - The Missing Moments: Season 1
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ever wondered what type of Auslly moments don't make it into the episode? WELL WONDER NO MORE! This story will feature a different one shot based on the events that take place in each and every episode of the season.
1. Rockers & Writers

"Thanks, Martin." Ally said as she watched him wheel the baby grand piano out of the newly redecorated practice room.

She looked around the room. She still couldn't believe that two boys who were practically strangers to them, spent the fortune they had earned from being on tv to redecorate her private practice room.

Granted, they got on the tv show because one of them had stolen her song and the other had made a hit video out of it, but still the gesture was sweet.

She looked at her old piano back in its spot and sighed.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said as she walked into the room. "Hey what happened to the piano Austin got you? It's missing." she asked, suddenly puzzled.

"I sent it back." Ally said. "I can't be Austin's songwriter. I can't even bear the thought of writing songs for him."

"What? Why?!" Trish asked.

"Trish, come on. He stole my song and embarrassed me on live tv. And honestly, I think he may just be a one hit wonder." Ally explained.

Trish sighed.

"Look Ally, I know you and Austin didn't exactly get off to a great start, but you can't just give up on him. I don't know what it is about those two boys who we barely even know, but I just feel like this whole "team" idea is something really special. I don't know what's gonna come from it, but maybe it will be something great." Trish said.

"Maybe. But what if they're just messing with us? What if they're only using us to get famous and once they get there they just drop us?" Ally said.

"They would never do that." Trish said.

"How do you know? You just said yourself they're practically strangers to us, which they are." Ally said.

"I don't know how I know, I just know that they would never do that. I can just tell, ok?" Trish said.

"Ok, whatever you say." Ally said.

"Ally, I know you're skeptical about him, but please just give Austin one more chance. I really think this "team" thing is something we don't want to miss out on." Trish said.

Ally thought for a moment.

"Fine. I'll help him write one more song; but that's it!" Ally said.

"Eh, I guess that's better than nothing." Trish said. "Welp, I gotta get back to work, I said I was just taking my lunch break yesterday and I haven't been back since."

Ally laughed and waved at Trish as she exited the room, before returning to the piano; playing on the keys until she found a melody she liked.

She continued to messed with the ivories until she found a particular tune she liked, then she would play it over again and write down the chords.

"That sounds awesome!" Austin said, startling Ally causing her to crash down onto the keys, an unpleasant sound emitting from them.

"Austin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ally said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." Austin said sheepishly. "But I really like that melody!"

"Thanks." she said dryly.

"So do you have any lyrics yet?" Austin asked, ignoring her negativity.

"Nope." she replied.

"Do you have a general idea of what you want this song to be about?"

"Nope."

"Awesome!" Austin said excitedly.

"In what way is that awesome?" Ally asked, very confused.

"Because I get to help with the song! I get to help you with coming up with what the song should be about and the lyrics." he said happily.

"Oh." Ally said, looking away from him, moving her eyes back to the piano keys.

" _He really seems to care about this partnership thing. He's really excited to work together. I can't just crush his spirits by breaking it off. Ok Ally, just relax. Just write one more song and you can see how you feel after that._ " Ally thought to herself.

"So do you have any ideas of what you want this song to be about?" Ally asked Austin.

"Well... Kinda..." Austin said shyly.

"Do tell." Ally said.

He was quiet for a few moments.

"What if we wrote a song about finding the perfect team? About finding a team that you can't do it without. A person you can't do it without." Austin said.

"Hmm... Interesting. I like it." Ally said.

"Oh good." Austin said suddenly relieved.

" _He was nervous to tell me his idea. He really cares about my opinion._ " Ally thought.

"So when you find your can't do without person or people, what do you want to tell them; like how would you tell them what they mean to you?" she asked.

"You'd just tell them there's no way I can do it without you. There's no way I would be here without you. There's no way I can make it without you." he said, looking her directly in the eye as he said so.

"I like that." she said smiling. "Those could be good lyrics!"

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..." Ally sang, messing with the keys as she did so.

"Ok, what else?" she asked.

"Well when you find that can't do without person, you just want to do everything with them. Doing stuff by yourself just isn't as fun anymore because you want them there." Austin said, a large smile growing on his face.

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo..." Ally sang.

"With you it's like, whoa!" Austin sang excitedly, finishing the lyric.

"Yes!" Ally said.

She had never had this much fun while writing a song. She had never had a person in her life who shared the same passion for music that she had. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

"And you feel like you can achieve all your dreams whenever they're with you!" Austin said.

"I own this dream, cuz I've got you with me..." Ally sang, full on grinning now. "And then the "there's no way I can make it without you" part repeats!"

"Wait, did we just write the chorus to a song in like 5 minutes?" Austin asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I think we did!" Ally said, nodding her head shockingly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Wow." Austin said.

"I know! I've never written a song this fast before!" she said.

"I guess everything just flows when you have inspiration." Austin said.

"Yep. So what was your inspiration for that song?" she asked him.

Austin looked down shyly and started playing with his hands.

"You." he said quietly.

"Me?" she said, surprised.

"Well yeah." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but when I'm with you, I just feel like we can do anything together. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ally said quietly after a few seconds of silence.

"There's no way I can make it without you, Ally." he said smiling, nudging her with his arm.

"Thanks Austin." she smiled shyly.

He smiled back at her.

"Well, as much as I want to finish this song right now, Dez and I have tickets to this hamburger eating contest and-" Austin said.

"Oh yeah, go! It's fine! We can finish the song later!" she told him smiling.

"Thanks Ally! You're the best songwriting partner I've ever had! Well, I've never actually had a songwriting partner, but-"

"I know what you mean, Austin. You're the best musical partner I've ever had too; even though you're the only one." she said.

He smiled.

"Well, see ya later, Ally!" he said as he walked out of the room.

Ally turned back to face the piano, smile still on her face.

There is no way she's walking out on this partnership now. There's just this energy between them that she's not quite sure what it is yet, but she knows she doesn't want to give it up.

And maybe Trish will be right.

Maybe this whole team thing will turn out to be something really special.

They'll just have to wait and see. But she's got a good feeling about it.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	2. Kangaroos & Chaos

**Author's note: The idea for this one shot comes from one of my favorite people, Ellie (superausllykid on twitter)! If you guys ever have any ideas for one shots for episodes I haven't already written one for, PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me by leaving it as a review, PMing me, or tweeting it to me IThinkAboutCoss. Your ideas might just end up as a one shot! :)**

It was the morning after the whole "kangaroo-face puncher-dog food guy" incident. Ally was working an early shift at Sonic Boom.

She arrived at the store haut before 9am to make sure everything was clean and ready to be opened.

Ally always hated working the early morning shifts, especially on Saturdays.

Sure, it was the stores busiest time; but none of her friends were ever there because it was Saturday, they wouldn't even roll out of bed until after 1pm. Which left Ally at the store all by herself, bored out of her mind.

She spent all morning helping costumers and giving a few lessons.

Just before 12, a person she did not expect to see for at least another 3 hours showed up: Austin.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said, cheerfully.

Ally, who had been stocking the front counter with supplies, looked up at him, surprised by his presence.

"Austin? What are you doing here at noon on a Saturday? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked him teasingly, but glad he was there.

"I came so we could start working on a new song. I know you get off for lunch at noon, and it'll be easier for us to start a new song when Dez and Trish aren't here." Austin explained.

Ally nodded understandingly.

Of course he wanted to work on a new song. He didn't want his fans to have to wait a month for a new song.

"Ok! Yeah, I get off for lunch in like 5 minutes, so you can just go hang out upstairs and I'll be right up!" Ally told him.

Austin gave her and grin and a two thumbs up, before heading up the stairs into the practice room.

After Ally closed up the shop for her hour lunch break, she went up to the practice room.

She found Austin sitting at the piano, mindlessly playing any melody he could think of.

Ally suddenly felt and overwhelming amount of guilt wash over her. Maybe she hasn't been taking his career serious enough. Everyone else seemed so much more dedicated than her. I mean, she had let an entire month go by without writing him a new song! Then she lied to him about everyone coming to see him when they were actually coming to see the kangaroo.

"I'm so sorry, Austin." Ally whispered.

Austin stopped playing the piano and turned to look at her standing right inside the room.

"What? I couldn't hear you." he told her.

"I'm so sorry, Austin." she said again, slightly louder. You could hear the pain and guilt in her voice.

"What for?" Austin said, getting up to stand in front of her, suddenly concerned.

"For everything. For not taking your career serious enough. For going an entire month without getting you a new song. For lying to you about everyone coming to see the kangaroo. I'm just- I'm sorry." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey." Austin said softly, gripping her shoulders. "It's ok."

"No it's not! Because of me, everyone kept thinking you were the dog food guy!" Ally said.

"Well, to be fair, we do look quite similar." he said.

She nodded.

"And it's not my career, it's our career. Me, you, Dez, and Trish. We're a team. And as a team, we should have been helping you instead of just giving you more demands, so I'm sorry." Austin said.

Tears began to fall down Ally's face at Austin's sweet words.

It was then that Austin did something he had never done before; he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

She was surprised when she felt him pulling her in, but sighed at the feeling of comfort his hug provided.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back,

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tiny body against his slightly bigger one.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the closeness.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said, pulling away from his hug. "I needed that."

"No problem." Austin replied smiling. "It's what partners are for."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	3. Secrets & Songbooks

**Author's note: the idea for this one shot comes from, Sonita (tbh_laura on twitter)! Thanks girl! If you guys ever have any ideas for one shots for episodes I haven't already written one for, PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me by leaving it as a review, PMing me, or tweeting it to me IThinkAboutCoss. Your ideas might just end up as a one shot! :)**

Austin lie awake in bed, unable to fall asleep; his mind just wouldn't turn off.

It had been a crazy day. He turned himself orange, he ate the hottest pepper in the world and sweated enough to fill an entire bathtub, and Ally admitted she had a crush on the cell phone accessory cart guy on the mall's jumbo-tron.

Austin had thought Ally was writing about him in her book, but she was actually writing about Dallas.

Whew, what a relief, right?

Right?

Austin sighed, rolling over to lay on his other side.

Why did he feel like this?

He didn't want Ally to have a crush on him, did he?

When he found out she wasn't writing about him, but about Dallas, he thought he was relieved; but now he almost feels upset that she wasn't writing about him.

He had never thought of him and Ally linked in a romantic way.

What would it be like?

He began to imagine what it would be like if he and Ally were a couple- WHAT?! NO!

That would be WEIRD.

Ally is his friend!

He and Ally would never work as a couple! They're two different people!

"Opposites attract" his brain reminded him.

What is he even doing?

He doesn't want to date Ally!

They're just friends!

He would never want to risk the great friendship they had for something as silly as "feelings".

Austin rolled over again, as sleep finally began to overtake him.

He and Ally hadn't known each other that long, so maybe some feelings will develop in the future. Even if that happens, he will push them down and keep them in because he does not wanna risk his friendship with Ally for anything.

Feelings can't be that strong, right?

They aren't strong enough to make him do something stupid; that'd be CRAZY.

 **Oh Austin, if only you knew what was coming. ;)**

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	4. Zalians & Cloud Watchers

It was fall break. Ally and Trish were having their first sleepover in a long time.

It was their first sleepover since school had started.

It was also their first sleepover since they had met Austin and Dez.

"So how's the new song coming?" Trish asked Ally as they both sat on her bed, painting their nails.

"Really good! Austin and I thought we should write a song about how different we are, but we still work well together." Ally said.

"Cool! I can't wait to hear the finished thing!" Trish said.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of nail decals.

"Ohhhhh what'd ya get?" Ally asked, looking through the designs.

"Well, I picked out the music notes one for you obviously. And check out what Dez found! They're zalian designs! They're so cool!" Trish said.

"No way! Where did he find them?" Ally asked.

"Oh we were just walking through the stores at the mall the other day after I got fired, and we went into this beauty place and I was looking around then he came up and showed me these and I just HAD to get them!" Trish said.

"Awesome! Oh, Austin would love these music notes, the design actually creates one of his favorite melodies." Ally said.

The girls started painting their nails, sitting in a content silence.

Until Ally suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Ally?" Trish asked.

"They aren't just the annoying boys who stole my song anymore." Ally said, quietly. "If they were, they'd be gone by now. They wouldn't have stuck around."

"You're right. I think we're stuck with them now." Trish said, laughing.

"No, it's not a bad thing! It's just... We aren't just two sets of best friends anymore, ya know? We're a group. A team. All together. United." Ally said.

"Yeah, I guess we are, aren't we?" Trish said, smiling.

* * *

"Austin, we HAVE to play this new game I got! Trish told me about it and it's AMAZING. The graphics are SICK!" Dez said excitedly as the two boys sat down in Austin's living room.

"Awesome!" Austin said. "Hang on a second though, I just gotta text Ally this lyric idea that I have. I think she'll really like it!"

Dez inserted the disc into the console as Austin texted Ally. The two boys sat down on the couch and grabbed their controllers, starting the game.

They played for a while, jumping to their feet and screaming whenever they unlocked something or someone died unfairly.

They were so engrossed in the game, they did't even hear Austin's parents come in, arriving home from work.

"Hey boys." Mike greeted them.

"Hi." Austin and Dez said simultaneously, never taking their eyes off the screen.

"How was school?" Mimi asked.

"Good." both boys replied at the same time, still not taking their eyes off the screen.

Mike and Mimi rolled their eyes at them, shaking their heads amusedly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

The boys still kept their eyes glued to their game.

Mimi walked over to answer the door.

"Oh hi girls!" Mimi greeted the visitors. "Austin! Dez! Ally and Trish are here!"

The boys' eyes left the screen immediately, the game abandoned as they went to see their friends.

"Hey guys!" Dez greeted them happily.

"What are you doing here? I mean not that I mind, I'm just wondering." Austin asked.

"Team Austin meeting. Remember? You said we should do it at your house after school?" Trish reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Duh!" Austin said. "Come on in! Mom, is it ok if the girls stay for dinner?"

"Of course it is, sweetie. They're always welcome." Mimi said smiling.

"Cool. We'll be in the basement. Just tell us when dinner is ready." Austin said as the four teenagers went downstairs.

"I told you we'd need double the food we were gonna get for the boys." Mimi said to her husband, who had already started making dinner.

"Are the girls staying too?" Mike asked her.

Mimi nodded.

"I think we should get used to this. I don't see this group splitting up anytime soon." Mike said. "Austin and Dez were never this close with any of the boys they played sports with or any of their classmates who would come over for dinner every now and then."

"Those girls have them completely wrapped around their fingers and none of them even notice yet." Mimi said.

Mike laughed.

"The four of them really have something special, don't they?" Mike said.

"Yes. Yes they do." Mimi replied.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	5. Bloggers & Butterflies

**Author's note: Special thanks to Taty (JustADisneyTeen) for helping me out with this chapter even on such short notice! You're the best!**

Ally sat at the piano in the practice room, working on a new song the day after the whole "hater girl meltdown" incident.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said, walking into the practice room.

"Hey Austin!" Ally replied happily.

"I was waiting until Dez and Trish left..." Austin admitted.

"Let me guess, you're here for Dougie." Ally said, standing up from the piano.

Austin nodded his head sheepishly.

"Ok, just let me say goodbye first." Ally said, walking over to where the stuffed dolphin was placed and picked it up.

"Dougie," she said, talking to the stuffed animal. "I know we've been through a lot together. We've had some good times, and we've had some tough times. You're gonna go live with Austin now. I'm gonna miss you a lot, but he's really nice. You are gonna be really happy there."

Austin simply smiled at Ally's exchange with the toy. It obviously meant a lot to her, yet she still wanted to give it to Austin.

"Mommy loves you!" Ally said, hugging Dougie to he chest.

"Ok Austin, he's all yours now. Remember that he loves to be snuggled with every night." Ally said, handing Austin the dolphin.

"Whoa, Ally, he's still your dolphin; he's just gonna be living at my house. You are welcome to come snuggle with him whenever you want. It's like Dougie is our kid and we're his parents!"

Ally nearly blushed at Austin's comment about them being parents.

But she guessed, in a way, he was right.

"Yep." Ally said smiling. "Well then, bye Dougie! Have fun with your daddy!"

Austin laughed at Ally's words and waved to her before exiting the room.

Ally giggled as she heard Austin talking to Dougie from the hallway.

"You're gonna love it at my place, Dougie! I can't wait for you to meet Sergeant Bearington!"

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	6. Tickets & Trashbags

**Author's note: ok guys I need your help. There are quite a few episodes that I have no idea what the missing moments should be, so I wanna know what you guys think should be the missing moments. After all, I do this for you guys, so I wanna know what you wanna read! The episodes I still need missing moments for are: Club owners & Quinceañeras, deejays & demos, world records & work wreckers, myTAB & my pet, filmmaking & fear breaking, diners & daters, everglades & Allygators, successes & setbacks, albums & auditions, and videos & villains. So if anyone has any ideas for missing moments for any of those episodes, please feel free to leave them as a review, PM them to me, or even tweet them to me ( IThinkAboutCoss). I'd really appreciate it! :)**

"I still can't believe you guys did this." Austin said as the four friends made their way out of the arena where the awards had been held.

"Austin, we really are sorry. We all just felt so bad for acting so immature about the whole ticket thing, that we weren't really thinking straight." Ally explained.

"Yeah, what we did was really stupid." Dez said.

"Yeah it was. Some guy came up to me and asked me if I was gonna give up my entire career because of the embarrassment I faced tonight." Austin said.

"Wait... You're not going to, are you?" Trish asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Of course not! I wouldn't give up everything we've all worked for just like that! Like, what would I do? Stand on stage at an award show and willingly give up everything I've ever dreamed of on live tv in front of a huge crowd? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah it is!" Ally, Trish, and Dez all agreed.

"Hey, at least we got to all go to our first award show together." Ally said.

"That's true." Austin said. "I just hope the next award show we all go to goes a lot better than this one went."

 **Foreshadowing much? ;)**

 _ **reviews**_ _**make me happy :)**_


	7. Managers & Meatballs

"Austin, I know you're conflicted about Demonica and Trish, but we have to work on this new song!" Ally said to Austin as he slumped around the practice room.

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out what will be best for my career." Austin said.

"Austin, calm down. We'll figure it out." Ally said soothingly.

"You're right. Let's just start working on the song."

"Ok, so what if we write a song about how all of us, Team Austin, are better together." Ally said.

"I like it! Like its about how we're always there for each other!" Austin added.

"Hey, I will always stay, by your side forever..." Ally sang.

"Cuz' we're better together!" Austin added. "Ally, that's amazing!"

Ally grinned in reply.

"We should have a line about how we'll make it through whatever comes our way." Ally said.

Austin thought for a minute.

"Hey, there's no other way, we'll make it through whatever..." Austin sang, tentatively.

"Cuz' we're better together!" Ally continued excitedly.

"I think we've got the chorus down!" Austin said.

"I think so!" Ally replied.

"What if the bridge is like things that have to be together, like things that just go together." Austin said.

Ally nodded.

"Like the waves need the sand to crash on?" she said.

"Yes! Like the sun needs the world to shine on!" he added.

"You're the bright side of every day..." she sang.

"Me without you just isn't the same!" they sang in harmony.

Austin and Ally were both grinning from ear to ear, they high fived as they completed the chorus and the bridge in such a short amount of time.

"This song is sounding great, Ally!" Austin said.

"Now all we have to do is work out a melody and write the verses!" Ally said, happily.

They duo went back to working on their song.

Ally had come to realize that writing songs alone just wasn't the same as it was writing with Austin.

They were just better together.

 **Songwritingauslly makes me all :')**

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	8. Club Owners & Quinceañeras

"Oh my gosh, Austin! I'm SO sorry!" Ally said as Dez helped Austin hop down the stairs; Ally would've helped him, but she was a bit smaller than him, so she would've been very little help in holding his body up.

"No, Ally. It's not your fault." Austin reassured her.

"What are you talking about?! Of course it is!" Ally screamed, growing frantic. "I knocked over the amp, which fell on your foot!"

"Well, when you put it like that, is does kinda sound like your fault." Austin said.

Ally's face fell.

"But it isn't!" Austin quickly said. "It's my fault, I should've known you weren't ready to do a spin yet."

Ally still looked sad as Austin finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ally." Austin said, leaning against the counter as Dez went to call Mimi, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, partly to comfort her and partly to keep him balanced. "This isn't your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm not blaming you. And even if you are part of the reason it happened, it was an accident. You never meant for it to happen. Stop being so hard of yourself."

Ally leaned her head on Austin's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I just feel so bad." Ally said. "I ruined your chances of doing any sort of dancing in your performance at Trish's party, and I just hate seeing you hurt."

"It's ok." Austin said. "Yeah, I wish I could dance in my performance at the party, but I'm glad I got to teach you how to dance; that tops any dancing that would've happened in my performance."

Ally smiled at that. The two stood in silence for a few moments. His arm around her shoulder, her arms around his middle, head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel like you're too nice to me. That I don't deserve to have a friend as amazing as you." Ally randomly spoke up.

"What?! Ally, that's crazy! I don't deserve YOU! You're so nice and talented and smart and pretty and-"

"You think I'm pretty?" Ally said.

"Well... Yeah." Austin said, surprised by the shocked tone in her voice. "Of course I think you're pretty, because you are."

"But... I'm not a cheerleader; I'm not tall, I don't have super long, luxurious hair, I don't dress like all the other girls at school do with their super tight clothes and shirts with their boobs hanging out with super high heels, I don't wear a ton of makeup, I mean yeah I wear some but not a lot like that's not what I want to spend all my time on every morning-"

"Ally!" Austin said, interrupting her rambling. "That stuff doesn't determine whether you're pretty or not. Because trust me, you're way prettier than all those other girls."

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." Austin replied, smiling down at her.

"What do you think are my prettiest features?"

"Ally-"

"No, I wanna know!"

Austin sighed.

"You have a great smile. Every time I see you smile, it makes me smile. You have a cute laugh. Whenever I hear it it just brightens my mood, especially when I'm the one who made you laugh. Your ability to play so many instruments and have such a vast knowledge and understanding of music. I've never met anyone who had same passion for music that I have until I met you. You understand music in the same way I thought I could only understand in my head. Ummm... I love how much shorter you are than me. I mean yeah it's just a few inches, but I love how even when you wear heels you're still shorter than me. And you have really pretty eyes; they're always so bright and warm and welcoming and full of happiness. And-"

"Austin, sweetie! Oh my goodness what happened?!" Mimi Moon exclaimed, running into the store.

"It's ok, mom." Austin reassured his mother. "I was just teaching Ally how to dance and I tripped over an amp and hut my ankle."

"Oh sweetheart, are you ok?" Mimi asked.

"Well, my ankle hurts pretty bad." he said, pushing himself off the counter and leaning on Ally for support.

"Oh mom, this is Ally. I don't think you guys have ever met."

"Hi Mrs. Moon." Ally said, reaching her arm that wasn't wrapped around Austin's waist to shake Mimi's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh Ally! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Mimi said, smiling at the girl. "Austin talks about you ALL THE TIME!"

"Mom..." Austin said, reaching his arm that wasn't wrapped around Ally's shoulder up to scratch that back of his neck, a habit he did whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

Mimi ignored Austin's embarrassment.

"Well, we better get you to the doctor Austin. It was nice meeting you Ally!" Mimi said.

"Good luck." Ally whispered to Austin before he let go of her shoulders.

"Thanks." he whispered back.

She smiled at him, which caused him to smile.

Mimi wrapped her arm around Austin's waist to stable him as they walked out to her car.

"So you and Ally... Is there anything going on there?" Ally heard Mimi ask Austin as they made their way out of the store.

"Mom!" Austin exclaimed, blushing; which caused Ally to smile.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	9. Deejays & Demos

**Author's note: in case you haven't heard yet, I'm doing a thing that I've made up called 12 Days Of One Shots! Starting December 14th I will be uploading a new one shot every day until Christmas! I did a more in-depth explaination about it in my most recent season 4 missing moment, so check that out for more information! If you have any questions you can always leave them as a review or tweet me ( IThinkAboutCoss).**

Austin strolled into Sonic Boom, a content smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" he happily greeted the man working behind the counter. "Is Ally here?"

"She's upstairs." Lester replied, pointing to the open practice room door.

"Thanks!" Austin said, running us p the flight of stairs.

Austin came to a halt when he heard noise coming from inside the room.

He peered through the doorway and saw Ally doing various things to her face that must've been vocal exercises.

He let out a giggle as he watched her sing random notes while sticking her tongue out, wiggle her head back and forth, and do some weird cheek-poking thing as she blew raspberries with her lips.

After she had finished her vocal warm ups, she say down at the piano and cracked her finger before she began playing an elegant melody.

"I'm the girl in the corner of the room, the one you never notice..." Ally began to sing.

"Getting lost amount the stars in the sky, like a picture out of focus."

Austin had never heard Ally sing by herself; it was like she was actually performing, not just singing random possibilities for song lyrics when they were writing.

She had a beautiful voice. It was so soft and angelic. He could listen to her sing all day.

Austin folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, a smile making its way across his face.

"I'm the sun in your eyes, yet you don't see me. I wear no disguise, but you don't see me." Ally sang. "I'm a total surprise, and you don't see me. I'm so agonized, that you don't see me.

"You don't see me..." Ally finished, singing higher at the end.

Austin couldn't help but applaud her.

She was phenomenal.

It was such a shame the rest of the world could witness how incredible she was.

It was then that Austin made it his mission to show the world how talented Ally Dawson is.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	10. World Records & Work Wreckers

Ally sat at the piano, glad to finally have a few minutes of downtime just to work on music.

Everything had been so busy lately; what with all the shipments coming in, having to do inventory, her accidentally hiring Dallas, and her dad still not knowing, she was glad to be able to relax, even if it was just for a little while.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted her as he entered the practice room, still spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Hey Austin." Ally replied.

"Wanna work on a song?" Austin asked.

"Are you sure you'd be able to?" Ally questioned him. "I mean, you would only be able to use one hand and you might drop the ball."

"Ally, please." Austin said. "I'm Austin Moon, I can do anything; and that includes write a song with my songwriting parter while I'm spinning a basketball on my finger without dropping it."

"I envy your confidence." Ally said, shaking her head amusedly.

Austin rolled his eyes playfully, before focusing his eyes on the piano keys.

As usual, Ally was right. Turns out playing the piano with one hand and spinning a basketball with the other isn't easy. Go figure.

Austin was definitely struggling. He nearly dropped the ball multiple times.

He ended up having to stand next to the piano bench and watch Ally come up with melodies then give his opinion. Not the ideal songwriting situation.

About a half an hour into their strange songwriting set up, they heard a knock on the practice room door.

Ally's hands ceased playing as she turned to meet Austin's eyes; both musicians wearing a look of suspicion on their faces.

The normal occupants of Sonic Boom never knocked on the practice room door. If the door was shut, it meant someone was doing work. Either Austin and Ally were writing, Trish was putting together upcoming events for Austin, Dez was editing, or the four friends were all working on something together.

Lester knew the signs. He was able to decode who was in the practice room before even entering.

Which is why Austin and Ally were not used to hearing a knock. Because nobody ever knocked. They would just enter the room; they being Trish, Dez, and Ally's father (who rarely went in the room).

"Come in." Ally called out somewhat anxiously.

The door opened and Dallas walked in.

"Oh, hey guys, are you busy?" he asked.

"NO." Ally replied quickly, nearly screaming at the boy.

Austin turned and gave her a strange look.

"Sorry, I meant, nah bro we ain't busy, wassup wit chew?" Ally said, trying to regain her cool but failing miserably.

Austin placed the hand that wasn't spinning a basketball over his eyes, unable to watch the train wreck that was Ally trying to speak to Dallas without looking like a complete buffoon.

"Umm..." Dallas said hesitantly. "I was just wondering if you could come show me how to work the register again? I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Oh, yeah! Of course I can do that!" Ally said, quickly standing up from her seat at the piano bench and nearly knocking the basketball out of Austin's hand.

"Whoa!" Austin said as he regained his control of the spinning ball on his finger, his other hand resting on Ally's back since she lost her balance when she almost stood up on top of his feet.

"We'll finish the song later, yeah?" Ally said, turning to Austin.

Austin was silent for a few long moments.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said quickly after zoning out.

"Awesome!" Ally said, before she and Dallas existed the room.

Austin's mind was racing.

He had just zoned out because he had realized Ally had just deserted him and their songwriting session for another guy.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

But he was sure his feelings towards it were not positive in any way.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	11. Songwriting & Starfish

"I-I-I-it's... S-s-s-so... C-c-c-cold." Ally shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her own arms to create friction in attempt to warm herself.

"Well we are locked in a freezer." Trish reminded her. "What do you expect? That it'd be warm?"

Ally sent an icy (pun intended) glare in Trish's direction, continuing to rub her hands up and down her arms.

"Here Ally, let me help you." Austin said sympathetically, approaching the freezing girl. Austin had a layer of sand covering any of his skin that was exposed on his arms and shoulders, and strangely enough it seemed to be keeping him warm.

He reached over and ran his own hands up and down her goose-bump covered arms (whether the goosebumps were from the cold or from him touching her bare skin, he didn't know).

"Thanks Austin." Ally said softly, smiling shyly up at him.

"Don't mention it." Austin said, smiling down at her.

Austin continued to rub his hands up and down her arms, warning her up.

Ally yawned after a while, the late hour finally taking a toll on her.

"Here Ally, sit down." Austin told her, helping her to the ground.

She shivered as she sat down on the cold freezer floor.

Austin moved to sit right beside her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulders and pulling her close to him (for the body heat, not because he just wanted them to sit like that, duh).

Ally sighed sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know something, Austin?" Ally whispered sleepily.

"Huh?" he replied, smirking down at her sleepy form.

"You're sweeter than any of the ice cream in this freezer." she told him before she dozed off to sleep.

Austin nearly forgot he was locked in a freezer, his cheeks felt like he had the fire of a thousand suns burning down on them.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	12. Soups & Stars

"Hold still." Austin told the girl sitting in front of him on the piano bench. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Austin, it's fine." Ally told him. "They're just stickers; they can't hurt that bad."

"I don't wanna pull your hair." Austin said, carefully removing the stickers from her brunette curls.

Ally was covered head to toe in gold star stickers and she had never felt more alive. But, she had come to realize that they were just materialistic items used to insert confidence; that and being covered in stickers wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

So that's how they found themselves in their current position: Ally seated on the piano bench in the practice room and Austin standing behind her, picking stickers out of her hair like a monkey grooming its friend.

"Ok, that's it." Austin said. "You have been officially de-starred."

"Thanks Austin." Ally giggled.

She looked down at her shirt, peeled off one of the many gold star stickers the remained on it, and placed the sticker on his shirt.

"Here, you get a gold star for helping me." Ally said, an amused smile on her face.

"Thanks Ally." Austin laughed. "But I don't need this little sticker to be my gold star."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, quirking her head to the side in confusion.

"I have something like a gold star that's always with me. Something that's always there to congratulate me when I do something good and scold me when I do something bad." Austin said, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Ally asked playfully, crossing her arms across her gold star covered chest.

"Who." Austin corrected her.

"Huh?" Ally replied.

"It's not a what, it's a who." Austin explained.

"Fine, then WHO is it?" Ally said.

"You." Austin simply said. "You're my gold star, Ally."

Ally didn't know what to say. She dropped her head shyly.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah. I don't need some dumb sticker to reward my accomplishments, just you're approval is better than any gold star could ever be." Austin said.

"That's so sweet, Austin." Ally said. "Thank you."

The pair smiled at each other.

"You know what?" Ally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Austin replied.

"You're my gold star too, Austin Moon."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	13. Burglaries & Boobytraps

"Backstage passes please." the security guard asked as Austin and Dez made their way backstage after the concert.

The two boys showed the large man their passes and then we let backstage.

"Can you believe we're about to meet Bruno Mars?!" Dez said excitedly.

"I know!" Austin said. "I really hope he'll sign this guitar, Ally would FREAK and be completely over me being late."

"Yeah she will!" Dez said, the boys doing their signature handshake in victory.

"Mr. Moon?" a woman said, approaching Austin.

"That's me!" Austin replied happily. "And this is my friend, Dez. But if you want you can call him Mr. Wade. And you can call me Austin. But if you feel like being formal, by all means continue. I'm not gonna stop you. Being called "Mr. Moon" makes me feel like a spy, and a little bit like my dad."

The woman gave Austin a strange look.

"Yes, well, I've been told you are meeting with Mr. Mars." she told them. "Right this way please."

Austin and Dez exchanged an excited expression as they followed the woman to where they would be meeting Bruno Mars.

"Austin Moon!" Bruno Mars greeted them. "It's great to finally meet you, man! I'm a big fan!"

"I'm a big fan of you too, Bruno Mars! I mean Mr. Mars- I mean Bruno-" Austin stuttered, completely star struck.

"Hey, just call me Bruno." Bruno said, calming the boy down.

"Ok cool!" Austin said. "I didn't know what to call you since your assistant called me Mr. Moon so I wondered if you guys were just really formal here... OH this is my friend Dez."

"Nice to meet you, Dez." Bruno said, shaking Dez's hand. "Dig the name."

"I dig your name too!" Dez said. "Mars is by far my fourth favorite planet!"

"So my assistant tells me y'all want something signed..." Bruno said, ignoring the boys' awkwardness.

"Yes! This guitar." Austin said, holding out the instrument.

"This is a beatific instrument." Bruno said, observing the guitar.

"Thanks! It's from my friend Ally's music store; that's actually who the guitar is for." Austin explained.

"A girl who works at a music store? You're a lucky man, Austin. Hold onto that one." Bruno said. "So how do you spell your girlfriend's name? Ally, right?"

"What?! NO!" Austin said. "I mean, yes her name is Ally, but she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends!"

"Oh." Bruno said. "My mistake."

Bruno quickly signed the guitar then thanked the boys for stopping by.

"Ugh, it's gonna be a nightmare to get out of here." Dez said, as he and Austin existed the room. "All that uptown traffic is in a funk."

"Hmm... Uptown funk." Bruno said, thoughtfully. "I like that."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	14. myTAB & My Pet

"No! No! Not the pancakes! Noooooooo!"

Austin woke with a jump, his nightmare startling him awake.

He blinked his eyes open sleepily, seeing that it was still dark out.

He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his arms, yawning widely.

Taking in his surroundings, Austin remembered that he had been sleeping on the mall floor. They were still in line for the new myTAB.

Suddenly, Austin realized there was some sort of weight on his chest.

Looking down, Austin found a sleeping Ally, head resting on his chest, her hands under her head.

Austin froze.

He didn't know what to do!

He didn't wanna wake her up, she looked so peaceful sleeping there.

But like... They're just friends! Why was she all snuggled up to his side? Now that he didn't like it, on the contrary he quite enjoyed the sensation her cuddled up to his side gave him.

Friends can do this, right?

If she had been sleeping next to Dez she would've done the same thing, right?

It wouldn't be any different if it was Trish asleep on his chest, right?

Right?

Ally stirred in her sleep; and instead of rolling off of Austin, she only snuggled her face deeper into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Austin smiled softly. She was pretty cute.

He wrapped an arm around her and drifted back to sleep, the smile never leaving his face.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	15. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking

"I'm so proud of you Austin!" Ally said after they had watched the final product of Dez's movie. "I can't believe you overcame your biggest fear."

"I know!" Austin said excitedly. "I feel so free! Like this weight has been lifted off of my shoulders!"

"I'm glad." Ally giggled.

"Seriously Ally, this feeling is amazing." Austin said. "And I promise that I will not stop working until you finally feel this sensation of what it feels like to overcome your biggest fear."

"Oh, Austin I don't know..." Ally said. "I really don't see myself getting over my stage fright anytime soon, even though I want to. I mean it's not like I'm gonna be a music sensation by the time we graduate high school."

"Which is why I'm going to help you!" Austin said. "I know you can do this! I know you have it in you to someday overcome this fear!"

"You really believe in me that much?" Ally asked him quietly.

"Of course I do." Austin said, as if it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the entire world. "Because I KNOW you can. I'm sure of it. I've never been more sure about anything."

"Thank you, Austin." Ally said. "Your support is very sweet and it means a lot. Nobody else has ever shown this much interest in my fear."

"Well they should, because depriving the world of your amazing talents just isn't fair." Austin said. "I just want it on the record that I was Ally Dawson's original number one fan, so once you get famous just remember who your biggest fan will always be."

"Of course." Ally laughed. "I'll make sure that position is always reserved specifically for you."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	16. Diners & Daters

"Ok so what are some things you wish you could do with Cassidy?" Ally asked Austin as the duo sat down to work on their song. "Like if you and her started dating, what would you want your relationship to be like?"

"Hmmm..." Austin said thoughtfully. "Well obviously I would wanna get to know her even more, because we haven't known each other for very long. But once we did have a solid relationship, I don't know, I would want us to keep the flirty banter we have now."

"Ok, ok." Ally said, jotting down his words into her songbook.

"What about you?" Austin said. "Ya know, with Dallas."

Ally blushed faintly before considering her answer.

"I would want him to do anything for me." she said, still in deep thought. "I would want to be able to know that I'm the only one he wants to be with."

"Ok but what about like physical actions, like what sort of cute coupley things would you want to do if you two were together?" Austin said.

"I would want him to put his arm around my shoulders." Ally said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I would want to hold her hand." Austin said. "Our fingers intertwined."

"I would want him to not be afraid to show how much he loves me." Ally said. "I would want long hugs in public but we don't even care because we're so in love."

"I would want to get lost in her eyes." Austin said. "Just us stare into each other's eyes without caring that everyone around us thinks we're crazy."

Austin and Ally fell quiet; each lost in their own relationship fantasies.

"I have a good feeling about you and Cassidy." Ally said to Austin, breaking the silence.

"I do too." Austin said, a dreamy smile on his face. "And Dallas is bound to realize how awesome you are at some point."

"Thanks." Ally said, dropping her head bashfully.

"Promise me the relationship we have with each other will never change once we start getting into other relationships." Austin said.

Ally smiled.

"I promise."

 **Author's note: aww Austin and Ally ended up breaking their promise, but it was for the better because then they got to have all the cute coupley things they wanted with EACH OTHER!**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	17. Everglades & Allygators

Austin tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, unable to get comfortable. Between the humidity and the mosquitos, it had been a long night.

After feeling yet another mosquito bite his arm, Austin groaned quietly and sat up.

He looked over at his friends, Dez was sleeping soundly and Trish's hair was now bigger than the rest of her. Ally however, was not in her sleeping bag.

Austin looked over and saw Ally, looking out over the swamp, hugging her legs to her chest.

He stood up and went to sit down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

"I'm too scared big mama is gonna come get us." she whispered, the fear evident in her voice.

"You don't have to be scared." Austin told her, scooting closer. "All that big mama stuff is just a myth."

"But there are alligators here." Ally said. "I just wanna watch and make sure none of them get too close."

"Here, how about you rest for a few minutes, and I keep watch for the alligators." Austin said.

"Really?" Ally said. "You would do that?"

"Of course." Austin replied.

Ally smiled and then laid her head on his shoulders, her eyes drifting shut.

Austin smiled and leaned his head against her own.

"Sleep well, Ally-gator."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	18. Successes & Setbacks

"Ok Austin, let me order for you." Ally said as she and Austin stood in line at the food court.

Austin still couldn't talk. So Ally, being the amazing friend she is, was being his personal talker for the day.

Needless to say, Ally was a natural at this job.

"Hi!" Ally greeted the employee once they had reached the register. "I would like one house salad with extra pickles and one order of pancakes. There not both for me! The pancakes are for my friend. He can't talk. See, he had this-"

"Look, I don't need the full story." the employee said, cutting her off. He then handed her the ticket with their number on it then Austin and Ally went to stand off to the side.

A few minutes later they called their number, Austin held the tray of food while Ally led him to a table.

The pair sat down and began eating their food.

"This is weird!" Ally spoke up suddenly, startling Austin a bit. "It's too quiet!"

Austin shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Maybe I should talk for both of us!" Ally said excitedly.

Austin shook his head quickly.

"Oh c'mon! I'll be both of us!" Ally said. "It'll be fun!"

Austin sighed, knowing there was no way he could convince her otherwise.

Ally cleared her throat, preparing to get into character.

"Hey Austin! What do you think of that new song?" Ally said, in a higher voice than her own.

"I think it's awesome, Ally! You're the best songwriter ever!" Ally said in a low voice, attempting to imitate Austin. "And you're so pretty too!"

Austin shook his head, amused at her impression of him.

"That was really good! Don't give me that face! You know that was a good impression." Ally said to him.

Austin just continued to shake his head, an amused smile on his face.

She really was something else.

 ** _reviews make happy :)_**


	19. Albums & Auditions

"I'm really glad you're staying." Austin told Ally when the duo found themselves alone in the practice room after Austin's record release party.

"I'm glad I decided to stay, too." Ally replied, smiling. "I don't know what I would've done if I had made if all the way to New York then realized where I really wanna be is in Miami with you guys. Plus, I would've been really lonely up in the big apple without you guys."

"Are you kidding?" Austin said. "You would've made so many new friends so fast, people love you! How could they not? Me on the other hand, I would've been so lonely here without you!"

"You would still have Dez and Trish." Ally reminded him, giggling.

"I know but, it wouldn't be the same, ya know?" Austin said. "Like you and Trish are best friends and me and Dez are best friends, but Dez and Trish have their thing and we have our thing; still best friends, but different, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Ally said softly.

"And I love Dez and Trish, but if go crazy without you here! Who would I talk about music with? Who would I go to when Trish and Dez are working on one of their weird schemes? Who would I WRITE music with? Would we have had to write over video chat? Over the phone? That would be so hard! And not nearly as fun as writing together in person! And-"

"Austin!" Ally said, stopping his rambling. "It's ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad." Austin told her, a soft smile on his face. "Because I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"You were living your life without me a year ago." Ally reminded him.

"I know, but if I hadn't met you, I'd still be just this kid trying to become a performer." Austin said. "But I'm not. I became an over two nights internet sensation, I got to perform on so many shows, and now I have a record deal and j just released my first album! All of that happened because of you!"

Ally dropped her head bashfully, blush forming on her cheeks at his sweet words.

Austin reached over and took her hand, squeezing it with his own; which caused her to look up and meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Ally." Austin said seriously, looking deep into her eyes. "For everything you've done. Just... Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"You're welcome, Austin." Ally said smiling. "And thank you for making my dreams come true."

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My songs." Ally said. "You are the reason people all around the world are hearing what I, WE, write."

"Well yeah I know, but songwriting isn't your dream; performing is." Austin said. "But I promise to not stop working until you get to live out your dream too. It's the least I can do to repay you for making my dream come true."

"Austin..." Ally said, astonished.

"Shhhh. Don't try to change my mind." Austin said. "It's too late. I've already decided that this is going to happen."

"Thank you." Ally giggled.

"Don't mention it." Austin smiled, before he pulled her into a tight hug.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, closing her eyes and sighing contently.

Austin rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes in complete bliss.

After several long moments the pair slowly pulled apart.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Austin leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Ally's cheek.

Austin pulled away quickly, blush immediately forming on his face.

Ally was also blushing madly, in a state of shock that she entered when she felt Austin's soft lips pressed against her cheek.

"I... Ummmm... Sorry about that..." Austin stuttered.

"It's ok..." Ally replied.

The duo locked eyes; the sight of the other blushing made each of them start laughing, the awkwardness evaporating from the air.

They looked away, still blushing. Austin's hand went to the back of his neck while Ally's messed with the ends of her hair.

Ok so maybe it was still a little awkward.

But a good kind of awkward.

"So... Ummm..." Austin said, trying to defuse the tension he had caused by kissing Ally's cheek. "Do ya wanna work on a song?"

"Sure!" Ally said, walking over to sit at the piano bench, patting the seat next to her for Austin.

She had to admit she was amused by how flustered he was.

He sat down beside her and began messing around on the keys.

The only sound in the room was that of the piano as the hands of the two musicians danced across the keys.

Just as everything felt as if all the awkwardness had melted away, their hands had to go and brush up against each other.

They both froze.

They turned to look at each other.

Austin's eyes were wide and the blush was back on his cheeks.

Instead of just blushing and turning back to the piano, Ally decided she would be a bit bolder.

She leaned over and placed a quick peck on Austin's blushing cheek.

Ally smiled as she saw his blush spread to his ears, a shy smile coming onto his face as his eyes looked down at the keys bashfully.

" _Yeah..._ " Ally thought. " _There's no way I would've been able to leave all this behind._ "

 **Author's note: Aaaannnnddd that's a wrap on the season one missing moments one shots! I can't believe it's finally over! Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing. Your supposed means the world to me so from the bottom of my heart, thank you. As for the story, this one goes out to all you OG A &A fans who remember the rumor that Austin was gonna kiss Ally's cheek in the season 1 finale. Man, if only we knew what kind of kisses we'd have in finales in just a few years time...**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
